


Au-delà du conte

by MarianWeiss3luna



Series: Into the woods [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Adrenaline, Alternate Universe - Dark, Ambiguity, Ambiguous Hunger, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Biting, Blood, Caelun is puzzled, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Fantasies, Depression, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gift Work, Hurt/Comfort, Imaginary Sequel Of The Original Story, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loneliness, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, OR IS IT, Poucet is upset, Poucet is weird, Power Dynamics, Secret Santa, Suicidal Ideation, The Medieval Era Is Not Fun, The Will To Live Is Found In Weird Places Sometimes, Trans Character, Unlikely Love Story, humans are awful, sorta anyway
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianWeiss3luna/pseuds/MarianWeiss3luna
Summary: On raconte qu’un jeune enfant aurait triomphé de l’Ogre de la forêt, qu’il l’aurait berné, sauvant sa vie et celle de ses frères, qu’il lui aurait même pris ses bottes et son or, armé de sa seule intelligence. On dit qu’il aurait fait la fortune de sa famille et serait devenu, grâce aux bottes magiques de l’Ogre, messager du Roi, parcourant le pays à son service, recevant fortune et honneurs en récompense à sa bravoure. Certains murmurent qu’il aurait tué l’Ogre, d’autres s’en désintéressent simplement, le monstre vaincu et humilié oublié dans sa forêt sauvage, abandonnée au profit de la brillante Cour civilisée. Tous pensent que le conte s’arrête ici. Mais Poucet est revenu chez moi.Écrit pour Sen à l'occasion du Secret Santa 2020 du Serveur Une Petite Voiture Noire !
Relationships: Poucet/Caelun
Series: Into the woods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087775
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Au-delà du conte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SenZen (SenZen_Travers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenZen_Travers/gifts).



> Joyeux Noël Sen !!!

On raconte qu’un jeune enfant aurait triomphé de l’Ogre de la forêt, qu’il l’aurait berné, sauvant sa vie et celle de ses frères, qu’il lui aurait même pris ses bottes et son or, armé de sa seule intelligence. On dit qu’il aurait fait la fortune de sa famille et serait devenu, grâce aux bottes magiques de l’Ogre, messager du Roi, parcourant le pays à son service, recevant fortune et honneurs en récompense à sa bravoure. Certains murmurent qu’il aurait tué l’Ogre, d’autres s’en désintéressent simplement, le monstre vaincu et humilié oublié dans sa forêt sauvage, abandonnée au profit de la brillante Cour civilisée. Tous pensent que le conte s’arrête ici. Mais Poucet est revenu chez moi.

* * *

La première fois qu’il est revenu, je ne l’ai presque pas remarqué. J’étais en train d’aiguiser mes couteaux, les vestiges des viandes de mon dernier repas éparpillés sur la table, perdu dans mes pensées contre la froideur claire de l’acier sous mes doigts. Je ne l’ai pas entendu mais je l’ai senti, et j’ai cligné des yeux, confus, l’eau me montant à la bouche, juste comme ça. J’ai mis quelques secondes à comprendre – humain, fumet humain, délicieux, quelque chose d’autre, quelque chose de – et avant que j’ai eu le temps de me lever, de rugir pour acculer la proie ou de commencer silencieusement la chasse, je l’ai vu. Il était entré sans bruit par une petite lucarne perchée à bonne hauteur, et se tenait ramassé, accroupi dans l’alcôve. Les lèvres closes, les yeux grands ouverts. Presque un oiseau. Une proie _prudente_. Même vu d’en bas, il était minuscule, et son parfum, assaisonné du fumet perturbant du cuir neuf et de la poudre parfumée des courtisans, s’éclaira. Familier. Je sentis mon sang bouillir dans mes veines et mes doigts se refermer sur le fer. Le goût amer de la défaite sous la langue, l’avidité crispant tous mes muscles, je serrai les mâchoires en détaillant la ligne de _mes_ _bottes_ gainant ses minuscules pieds d’ _humain_.

Il battit des paupières et déglutit nerveusement. Un soupçon d’amusement perça le brouillard de ma rage froide. De ma faim terrible, toujours envahissante. Quelle ironie, quelle folie, pour cette _petite chose_ que de revenir dans ma tanière après m’avoir échappé, après m’avoir volé – Il y avait un jeu à jouer, ici, une opportunité de rétablir l’équilibre, de rendre l’offense à cet animal insolent. C’était presque cocasse.

J’inspirai profondément et me levai, abandonnant ma coutellerie pour me tourner entièrement vers mon visiteur, presque affable.

 **« C’est plus poli de s’annoncer, quand on visite les gens. Même** **pour les** _**voleurs** _ **. »**

Je pouvais avoir des manières quand je le jugeais utile, même si l’idée de m’adresser ainsi à du gibier me démangeait un peu les lèvres. Pas de réponse. Expérimentalement, j’avançai d’un pas dans sa direction, et je vis ses pieds bouger très légèrement : alerte, prêt à s’envoler d’un simple pas, à disparaître à la moindre menace. Avec _mes bottes_. Un brutal élan de violence me coupa le souffle. _Je voulais les lui arracher_ _avant de lui broyer les os_. Je me forçai à étirer les lèvres en un sourire plein de dents. Il se figea, inspira brusquement, regarda ses bottes, ouvrit la bouche, hésita un peu, et finit par répondre à mi-voix : **«** **Ce n’est pas prudent de s’annoncer dans la maison d’un ogre. »**

Je ris, d’un rire affamé qui crépitait comme de la foudre, et avançai d’un autre pas, regardant son petit corps frêle – maigre, mais probablement incroyablement parfumé – se tendre comme un arc. **«** **Et pourtant, te voilà perché sur ma fenêtre, en pleine vue… J’aurais difficilement pu rater…** _ **ça, »**_ un grondement avide se glissa dans ma voixet le garçon sursauta – je me trouvais presque sous la lucarne maintenant.

 **« Tu as l’air nerveux, petit** **voleur** **, »** soulignai-je, dégoulinant de fausse affabilité, mon regard brûlant épinglant le sien, écarquillé. **« C’est moi qui te fais peur ? »** Je peinais à présent à retenir le tonnerre de ma voix, et les bouillons de mon sang me chauffaient l’esprit, altéraient ma vue, tandis que ma rage gonflait, gonflait encoredévorant tout l’espace. **«** **Pensais-tu pouvoir simplement revenir me dépouiller d’avantage ? T’imaginais-tu pouvoir venir me provoquer** **IMPUNÉMENT ?? »** Dans un cri terrible, je bondis soudain dans sa direction, rapide, tendant ma main massive vers ses faibles chevilles pour l’empêcher de s’évader. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur l’air encore saturé d’enfance et de défiance. Il avait avait été plus rapide, et avait disparut. Par la magie de mes propres bottes.

* * *

Il revint, des mois plus tard. J’avais eu le temps de remâcher, et d’avaler, de digérer la rage brûlante de cet énième affront. J’avais presque eu à coeur de retrouver cette famille pour l’éradiquer entièrement, mais sans mes bottes… la tache aurait été infiniment fastidieuse. J’avais amèrement résolu d’oublier cet insolent, et de plutôt me consacrer à ma subsistance, à ma _chasse_. Je devrais bientôt envisager un voyage pour me procurer un remplacement à mes bottes _perdues_ , un autre objet de pouvoir, mais je rechignais encore à l’idée.

Cette fois, je ne l’ai pas immédiatement senti, l’air de la pièce trop saturé de sang, de douceur et de pleurs, pour que je puisse clairement distinguer son odeur. Ce matin-là, je m’étais réveillé repus et satisfait, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses semaines. La veille, j’avais pu festoyer de quatre petites filles, probablement chassées de leur village par la guerre qui venait de se déclarer dans la campagne environnante. J’avais paresseusement commencé à nettoyer leurs restes, inspirant à pleins poumons les vestiges de leur odeur sucrée, regrettant déjà tant de délicatesse gustative - de tels repas ne se faisaient que trop rares, ces temps-ci. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps il resta perché sur la lucarne, toujours au même endroit, immobile, avant que trois coup brefs, pas tout à fait réguliers, frappés sur l’encadrement de bois n’attirent mon attention sur lui.

Je me figeai dans mon mouvement, surpris d’abord, puis incroyablement perplexe.

 **« Bonjour, »** dit-il, presque sans hésitation.

J’éclatai de rire sans pouvoir m’en empêcher, la panse encore trop pleine et la langue encore trop déliée par la richesse de la chair humaine pour pouvoir réellement me mettre en colère, même à la vue de cet impudent petit voleur. Il attendit, les épaules tendues et le visage prudemment inexpressif. Finalement, je relevai le visage vers lui, un immense sourire ravi s’étirant sur mon visage, mon instinct de prédation pulsant contre ma peau, me murmurant à l’oreille.

J’abandonnai mon ménage sans trop d’états d’âme – je devrais peut être songer prochainement à me chercher une nouvelle servante pour m’épargner cette peine – et me laissai tomber dans un de mes lourds fauteuils de velours, observant avec jubilation la légère inclination de son corps en réponse à mon mouvement.

 **« Bonjour, »** murmurai-je agréablement en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres, mon regard sombre plongé dans le sien, le corps détendu.

Je me sentais terriblement indulgent et dans une meilleure humeur que je ne l’avais été depuis très longtemps. Je pris le temps d’observer réellement le garçon pour la première fois : je détaillai sa figure étroite, ses traits fins, son corps agile, trop maigre, ses genoux noueux. Il n’avait pas beaucoup grandi depuis cette première nuit où il avait demandé asile dans ma maison. Ses vêtements brodés étaient plus sales et un peu déchirés par endroits, mais ses bottes – les miennes – restaient bien sûr immaculées. Il se tenait sur la corniche, un peu plus droit que la dernière fois, un peu plus raide aussi, jambes libres et pieds plantés fermement sur les pierres. Fragile comme une brindille.Je voulais mordre la ligne douce de son épaule et sucer les os de ses bras. Son regard transparent était fixé sur moi.

 **« Tu es le** **dernier né** **, n’est-ce pas ? »** remarquai-je pensivement. **« Pourtant, c** **’est toi** **qui a imaginé ces… ruses. Tu as sauvé tes camarades et tu t’es vengé... Plutôt** **impressionnant pour un enfant si jeune. »**

Silence. L’enfant ne détourna pas le regard, mais ses mains bougeaient nerveusement dans sa riche tunique abimée. Il parlait d’une voix claire, bas, sans jamais laisser sa voix trembler, mais avec une précaution qui paraissait lui faire peser chaque mot.

**« Vous avez l’air… bien disposé. »**

Il était poli, finalement. Pas que ça m’importe en aucune manière. **« J’ai bien mangé. »**

Il leva brièvement le regard vers les éclaboussures sanglantes qui s’étalaient derrière moi, le visage impénétrable, et frotta son bras au niveau d’une déchirure de son costume, sans rien dire.

 **« Qu’est-ce qui peut bien te pousser à revenir ici ? »** repris-je, vaguement fasciné malgré moi. **« Les ogres reçoivent peu de visites de** **courtoisie. »**

Il hésita un moment, et j’attendis patiemment, lentement hypnotisé par le ballet de son pouls battant, là, dans l’encolure de sa chemise. **«** **Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la courtoisie, »** dit-il.

 **« Mh. »** Je sentais la faim s’infiltrer lentement dans mon esprit, revenant finalement à moi.

Il parut hésiter un bref instant. **«** **Comment vous appelez-vous** **? »** murmura-t-il enfin.

Je ris, enchanté par tant d’audace, incrédule devant si peu de sens commun. **«** **Je n’appelle pas m** **es** **repas par** **leur** **nom,** **petit voleur.** **Pas plus que je ne souhaite en être appelé.** **»** Je pouvais sentir son odeur dans la pièce maintenant, et j’inspirai avidement. **« Dis** **-** **moi** **ce que tu fais là, »** ajoutai-je plus sérieusement, l’envie de bouger, de m’élancer, me démangeant les jambes, l’envie de mordre sourdant dans mes dents.

Il ignora ma question, crispant ses doigts sur le tissus de sa tunique, les sourcils froncés. Son regard soudain, s’était figé sur mes jambes trépignantes. Je me demandai ce qui avait pu me trahir.

 **« Je n’ai pas encore été mangé, »** dit-il simplement. Puis, avant même que j’ai pu effectuer le plus petit mouvement, il esquissa un pas et disparut dans la lumière claire de la lucarne entrouverte.

Je me laissai retomber dans mon fauteuil, m’abandonnant avec délice à l’air saturé de parfums de la pièce, la faim pulsant sourdement dans mon ventre, déjà de retour mais pas encore exigeante, agréablement oubliable.

**« Ça viendra. »**

* * *

La troisième fois, seule une douzaine de semaines s’était écoulée depuis sa précédente apparition, et la guerre ne m’avait pas envoyé d’autres jolis cadeaux. Les soldats pullulaient dans la forêt, m’empêchant de chasser correctement. J’en avais mangé quelques uns, mais leur goût était rance et métallique, saturé de poudre à canon et de résignation, et leurs armes douloureuses à défaut d’être mortelles. Les villages alentours avaient été désertés ou détruits, et la faim me dévorait alors si douloureusement que je la sentais en permanence dans mes os. Elle creusait mon ventre, ma poitrine, et infectait tout mon être d’un fiel noir et amer. Je n’étais plus que faim – violence, colère et désespoir.

Quand il arriva, mon corps bougea de lui-même, avant même que l’information ne parvienne à mon esprit. Je m’élançai et mes ongles aigus raclèrent le cuir qui gainait ses chevilles sans les atteindre entièrement. J’étais tellement possédé par la faim, par la rage et la sauvagerie que je ne songeai même pas à mon bien dérobé. Il évita mon attaque, mais perdit l’équilibre, tandis que je grimpai le reste du rebord et me précipitai sur lui dans l’alcôve étroite. Il se glissa entre mes jambes, alerte, ses yeux gris immenses, et se laissa tomber du mur, roulant brutalement à l’impact pour éviter mes doigts qui se plantèrent dans le plancher, éclatant le bois en de multiples échardes. Je le chassai comme je n’avais jamais rien chassé, et il respirait par à-coups, rampant sous une chaise, roulant sur le côté pour échapper à ma prise, tentant de s’éloigner, d’élargir ne serait-ce qu’un peu la distance entre nous. Il se jeta sous la table de bois massif et j’agrippai son bras, mes ongles perçant la peau, ma vision altérée par l’excitation de la traque, ne respirant plus que lui. La douleur me prit par surprise, et ma prise m’échappa. Je tentai désespérément de le rattraper, mais il se relevait déjà de l’autre côté du meuble et s’évanouit en une fraction de seconde.

Je restai là, seul avec ma faim dans la maison déserte et pleine de courants d’air glacés, pantelant. J’arrachai la fourchette d’argent plantée dans ma main, et portai distraitement mes doigts ensanglantés à mes lèvres, goûtant précautionneusement, altérée par le goût de mon propre sang, la maigre victoire que j’avais arrachée à l’enfant qui m’avait encore une fois glissé entre les doigts.

* * *

Il ne revint pas, pendant plus d’une année entière. Ce n’était pas comme si je l’attendais, il n’était rien, rien de plus qu’une proie, une proie téméraire et provocatrice, juste assez vive pour ne pas se faire attraper. Un oiseau moqueur, irritant et bizarre, mais oubliable. Anecdotique. Juste de la viande qui respire encore, tout compte fait.

Il ne revint pas, et je ne pouvais m’empêcher d’en être vaguement agacé. Je ne parvenais pas à faire sens de son comportement. Je ne m’étais jamais interrogé sur les motivations de mon gibier auparavant. Les animaux chassés fuyaient et se cachaient, ou se pétrifiaient devant les prédateurs. Les plus fous tentaient d’attaquer, de leurs moyens dérisoires, et rencontraient la mort d’eux même. C’était la loi de la nature. L’instinct de survie des proies, écho à l’instinct de prédation qui faisait vibrer ma peau, et m’excitait à la traque, aiguisait mes sens, attisait ma faim. Mais lui était revenu dans l’antre du monstre par trois fois, désarmé et attentif, prudent mais s’exposant inutilement de lui-même au plus grand des dangers… m’observant. Me parlant. J’imaginais qu’il était plus _normal_ qu’il ait finalement cessé son petit jeu, que la peur de la mort avait dû enfin dominer sa lubie, sa folie, mais au fond je trouvais ça quelque peu… décevant, peut-être. J’avais été presque intrigué.

Quand il revint finalement, je m’étais résigné. La guerre s’était déplacée plus loin dans le pays, et ma situation était plus stable : pas plus de faste que de disette mais un certain confort. De nouveaux villages, des voyageurs et des messagers sur les routes proches, une alimentation raisonnable. Je m’étais trouvé une nouvelle petite servante, une jeune sorcière que m’avait vendu une connaissance traversant la région. Elle était ennuyeuse, mais raisonnablement utile. Elle me libérait du ménage, gardait la maison plus propre qu’elle ne l’avait été depuis longtemps, et rationnait un peu mieux le garde-manger que mes pulsions ne me laissaient le faire seul. Elle était aussi un bon alibi pour les éventuels gardes du roi qui s’égaraient trop près de la maison. Je l’avais envoyé à la ville faire provisions, et j’étais seul à somnoler confortablement près du feu.

Pour la première fois, j’avais entendu la lucarne s’ouvrir et le vent s’engouffrer par l’ouverture avant de le voir, ou de le sentir. J’avais cligné des yeux, sincèrement surpris en posant mon regard sur sa silhouette frêle, un peu plus grande, si peu. Plus gracieuse, peut-être. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et ses vêtements abimés imbibés de sang. Il avait braqué sur moi des yeux d’orage, à travers les boucles brunes emmêlées, parsemées de flocons de glace, qui lui tombaient sur le front.

Sa voix avait résonné brutalement dans l’espace calme, alors que le vent me jetait finalement son odeur, puissante et altérée, sangs et poudre, fer et désespoir, au visage.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu manges des gens ? »**

Je me redressai dans mon fauteuil, vaguement confus.

**« Parce que je suis un ogre. »**

La réponse était évidente. Son agressivité saturait l’air, électrisant ma peau, saveur inhabituelle et piquante sous ma langue.

 **« C’est tout ? »** Il était raide contre le mur, entièrement tourné vers moi, défiant. Révolté. Futile et fascinant.

 **« Je suis un prédateur de l’homme.** **I** **l est ma nourriture, c’est aussi simple que ça, »** expliquai-je amiablementsans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir, m’extirpant lentement de mon siège, intrigué malgré moi par cet énième retournement de situation.

Son visage se crispa, de dégoût ou d’autre chose. **« Mais pourquoi les** _ **enfants**_ **?! »**

J’avançai d’un pas vers lui, et son corps ne réagit _pas du tout_. Il restait légèrement penché en avant, tendu comme un arc, à me fusiller du regard.

 **« Ils ont meilleur goût, »** admis-je honnêtement dans un haussement d’épaule.

Je pouvais voir un peu de sang couler dans son cou, juste au dessus de sa clavicule égratignée. **«** **C’est dans ma nature, »** ajoutai-je simplement.

Sa bouche fine et pale se tordit sur une exclamation inarticulée, et il esquissa un pas en arrière, un simple pas, ordinaire, un sourire amer s’étirant sur ses lèvres tandis qu’il s’essuyait rageusement le visage du dos de la main, s’étalant une large trace de sang sale sur la joue. J’avais arrêté de respirer, et je sentais la salive emplir ma bouche, et mon sang pulser fort de concert avec ma faim. J’esquissai instinctivement un autre pas. Il se tenait tout au bord de la corniche, si près...

Il releva brutalement la tête, fixant à nouveau son regard dans le mien, intense.

**« Est-ce que tu me hais ? »**

**« Non, »** répondis-je. Il parut sceptique, alors j’expliquai : **«** **Tu m’as défié, tu** **m’** **as volé, mais tu reste** **s** **u** **ne proie,** **un animal** **qui se débat pour rester en vie - Un animal fou, »** je souris, un peu moqueur, **«** **plus chanceux et imprévisible que la moyenne peut** **-être, mais toujours du gibier, rien de plus. »**

**« Je ne suis pas une bête ! »**

Sa voix avait éclaté, pleine de colère, et je le vis à peine bouger, s’élancer en avant et sauter au dessus de moi, avant qu’une soudaine douleur n’explose dans mes épaules et ma poitrine, mon dos, me clouant au sol et me coupant le souffle. Je regardai ses bottes – _mes bottes_ – glisser sur le sol à côté de mes bras épinglés par le bois lourd et le métal aigu de mon imposant chandelier. Une lame se glissa contre ma gorge et je grognai sourdement, faisant claquer mes mâchoires et tendant mes muscles, sans effet. L’enfant me dévisageait, plus proche qu’il ne l’avait jamais été, enfonçant le couteau qu’il tenait dans ma peau, qui se fendit contre toute attente, et brula comme au contact d’acide. Je me figeai, sentant mon propre sang couler. Du _fer enchanté_.

Il dut lire la réalisation dans mon regard, car il se redressa, ne laissant plus reposer que la pointe de son arme sur ma pomme d’Adam.

**« Tu aimerais me dévorer ? »**

**« Oui, »** grondai-je, mon désir avide de sang et de victoire saignant dans ma voix.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien.

 **« Jamais ! »** répondit-il avec une certitude absolue.

 **« Donne-moi ton nom, »** exigeai-je, implorai-je, subjugué.

L’enfant ne sourit pas, mais soutint seulement mon regard brûlant, la résolution intouchée sur son visage.

**« Je m’appelle Poucet. »**

Et il s’en fut.

* * *

Après cela, il ne cessa plus de revenir. Il apparaissait à des semaines ou des mois d’intervalles, n’importe quand, toujours imprévisible, inattendu – et l’anticipation prit doucement feu au fond de mon estomac d’une manière que je ne m’expliquais pas vraiment.

Il n’y avait pas de trêve, pas d’accord entre nous. Il gardait toujours prudemment ses distances, parlait peu, disparaissait prestement, mais, même si je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi, j’étais à présent certain qu’il reviendrait. Malgré mes attaques, malgré mes ruses toujours déjouées, malgré le sang sur mes chemises et l’odeur de viande cuite qui imprégnait la maison et le faisait grimacer. Je ne pouvais pas me l’expliquer. J’étais lentement _séduit_ , mon regard aimanté à sa forme mince, dérisoire et trompeuse. C’était une routine confuse, une parenthèse délectable et excitante dans ma vie coutumière. Ce _Poucet,_ qui pouvait menacer un ogre. La nouveauté est presque addictive pour ceux qui vivent aussi longtemps que moi.

Il arriva un jour dans un fracas de verre, brisant presque le carreau dans son élan, loin de sa délicatesse habituelle. Il était presque plié en deux, un bras plaqué contre sa poitrine. Le souffle court, du sang et des bleus peignant sa peau pâle – intrigue, faim, désir – il accrocha mon regard. Il ne parlait jamais qu’avec intensité, à dessein, et affrontait toujours mon regard de ténèbres, bien en face. **«** **J’ai besoin de trouver une sorcière. »**

Je l’avais dévisagé avec intérêt, les possibilités excitant déjà mes sens aiguisés, tentant de masquer un sourire affamé. Une faveur. Un avantage. Je tentai de feindre l’indifférence.

 **«** **Oui… j’en connais quelques unes. »** Son regard brulait dans mes yeux, et mon corps criait pour lui, la faim brûlant jusqu’au bout de mes ongles. **« Viens plus près, »** ronronnai-je presque, **« et je te donnerai leur noms, et celui des villes où elles résident habituellement. »**

Il me jaugea du regard, pensif. **« Combien de sorcières ? »**

 **« Quatre, »** répondis-je immédiatement, les yeux étrécis par l’intérêt et l’urgence que je lisais sur lui. Je ne pouvais pas approcher de moi-même, cela ne fonctionnait jamais.

Il resta silencieux un moment, puis secoua la tête, l’ombre d’un sourire sur ses lèvres claires. **« Je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu m’attaquerai** **s** **immédiatement. »**

 _Oui._ Oui, je le ferais, sans le moindre doute. J’inspirai profondément, et quittai mon siège pour attraper sur une commode l’une de mes dernières acquisitions, un bracelet d’or fin, engravé de runes presque invisibles. Je l’inclinai dans sa direction, et exposai la proposition à laquelle je n’avais cessé de songer depuis la découverte de l’artefact.

**« C’est un bracelet fée. Il enchante ceux qui prononcent un serment en son nom, et garantit leur parole. »**

Je jubilais presque, vibrant d’anticipation. Il hésita un peu, manifestement tenté.

 **« Qu’est** **-** **ce que tu feras, si j’approche, »** finit-il par demander à voix basse. Ses traits avaient gagné en maturité ces derniers mois, et le sucre de l’enfance glissait peu à peu de lui pour ne lui laisser que grâce, agilité et muscles déliés.

**« Je te dévorerais. »**

**« Non. »** Prévisible.

**« Juste un morceau, alors. »**

**« Aucun dommage physique, »** refusa-t-il, inflexible, mais tenté, pas encore désespéré, mais proche, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux. J’allais me satisfaire de ça pour le moment.

 **« Accordé. »** Je levai le bracelet entre nous, et prononçai son nom, puis nos promesses respectives au bijou qui rougit à blanc, avant de reprendre son aspect initial. Poucet cherchait mon regard, la plus petite pointe d’incertitude au coin des lèvres. Il bougea nerveusement sur la corniche, réticent à avancer à ma portée, et je ne pris pas la peine de masquer le sourire narquois et prédateur qui s’étirait sur mes lèvres à la vue de son inconfort. Nous étions déjà liés par le sort, après tout.

Finalement, il se résigna, et se laissa tomber souplement au sol à contre-coeur, se réceptionnant avec une grimace avant d’avancer vers moi, vibrant presque de méfiance. Je l’avais laissé avancer, avec hésitation, jusqu’à un mètre de moi, et quand il refusa de continuer, je le saisis brusquement et le tirais contre moi, tordant son poignet jusqu’à ma bouche, goûtant son pouls affolé sous la peau fine et l’odeur de sa peur, alors qu’il tirait sans rien dire pour essayer de se libérer, ravalant au mieux sa panique. Je fis trainer un peu les choses, laissant glisser mes dents sur sa chair, appuyant lentement jusqu’à sentir le sort s’installer et restreindre mes mouvements, censurant la morsure, me satisfaisant d’entendre sa respiration s’interrompre et sa poigne tremblante se relâcher contre mes dents, m’assurant de tirer les plus possible des limites qui m’étaient imposées et des libertés qui m’étaient accordées. Enfin, je lui murmurai les noms qu’il désirait assez pour se mettre à ma merci.

Pour un enfant, ou en tout cas un jeune, puisque les humains grandissaient si vite, il était incroyablement en contrôle de lui même. Il ne s’oubliait presque jamais. Il n’avait commis cette erreur qu’une unique fois. Je me rappelais encore de sa forme, plaquée contre le plancher, de ses yeux écarquillés, et de cette seconde de flottement, tension en suspens entre nos corps et nos volontés. De l’ivresse de ce pouvoir, de cette victoire sur _lui_. J’en étais resté pétrifié, électrifié, et il avait réagit avant moi, avec violence et efficacité, s’échappant dans un souffle.

Il restait généralement perché sur la corniche, à l’abri du froid de l’extérieur, mais lucarne toujours entrouverte pour pouvoir fuir à tout moment. Parfois, il restait silencieux, simplement assis dans l’ombre de l’alcôve, sans bouger, s’assurant de ne jamais complètement me quitter des yeux. D’autre fois, il discutait plus volontiers, s’enquérait de mes habitudes et de celles de ma servante, esquissait quelques commentaires piquants ou expressions éloquentes. Il ne parlait jamais de lui, et son état pouvait varier drastiquement, de vêtements de Cour à fripes de soldats, tantôt immaculé et enfumé de talc, tantôt couvert de sang, de crasse et de poudre.

À une occasion, il s’était montré si grièvement blessé que le sang lui coulait des lèvres et des bras, et tachait la pierre froide de l’alcôve. Mon esprit s’était éparpillé en rage mortelle et désir noir, et j’avais peiné à ravaler mon premier geste impulsif. Il s’était simplement assis là, laissant le sang se répandre – un gâchis infini – les yeux mi-clos, mais encore trop alerte pour que je puisse imaginer m’approcher sans le faire fuir. Après d’agonisantes minutes de silence, et d’indifférence exaspérante, j’avais fini par exiger qu’il laisse ma servante arrêter son hémorragie, profondément irrité que même à moitié délirant d’anémie et le regard fiévreux, il soit capable de suivre mes pas avec suffisamment d’attention pour menacer de disparaître à la moindre tentative d’approche.

Une autre fois, il était arrivé alors que je délirais de faim et de douleur, ayant à peine pu me trainer jusqu’à la maison au sortir d’une embuscade tendue par un groupe de sorcières. Le maléfice qui empoisonnait mon sang me laissait à peine cohérent, presque incapable de formuler la moindre pensée, et ma sournoise petite servante, maline, avait sagement disparu je ne savais où. Il m’avait regardé, il me regardait toujours, et j’avais voulu hurler. Cette nuit là, il s’était emparé du bracelet d’or et avait forcé un serment entre nous. Et il m’avait maintenu en vie.

Avec le temps, nous étions devenus plus confortables, plus familiers l’un avec l’autre. Jamais inoffensifs ou cléments, mais parfois plus indulgents, plus enclins au compromis. Il y eut un matin mémorable, il était arrivé presque à l’aube, l’urgence craquelant son regard pâle, et je pus le convaincre de me laisser le _goûter_ , sa peau laiteuse se déchirant sous mes dents, son sang riche et parfumé inondant ma langue, ma marque s’imprimant profondément dans la chair délicate de son avant-bras, tout son corps tremblant sous mes doigts, en suspension, son essence tout contre ma bouche.

Cette fois-ci, Poucet n’était pas si obligeant. Et je brûlais encore une fois toutes les lignes, les lignes floues de notre jeu, de notre infinie danse sans règles ni logique. Mais cette fois, oui, cette fois, je percevais quelque chose, une faille, une ouverture, juste là, sous la surface de sa résolution de fer. Alors, sous couvert d’un serment ouvert, qu’il m’avait laissé prononcer, je l’avait fait tomber de son perchoir. Je le chassai à travers la pièce et l’acculai sur le sol, son corps fin prisonnier de mon ombre immense. Il renâclait et feulait comme un chat sauvage, son couteau brûlant contre mon flanc, et j’écartai habilement sa main, appuyai sur son poignet jusqu’à ce que l’arme claque sur le sol. Je ne pouvais pas mordre mais je le voulais, le désirai tellement fort que j’avais l’impression d’en devenir fou. Mes lèvres glissèrent contre sa gorge mince et il se tordit entre mes doigts. J’appuyai mes dents tranchantes, mes dents de prédateur habituées à déchirer la viande vivante de mes proies, tout contre sa carotide, impuissant à assouvir mon désir, mais ivre déjà de ce contact interdit, de ce pas pris sur lui, ivre de ma fantaisie. Grisé de le sentir frissonner brutalement contre moi, incapable de se maitriser, de maitriser sa peur et cette attraction contre nature. Pantelant, les yeux écarquillés, le visage défiant mais submergé, englouti par cette chose innommable entre nous. Je le dévorai du regard et murmurai son nom contre sa peau comme un sortilège, l’esprit plein de rêves de sang et de son odeur. Il fallait qu’il soit ensorcelé, lui aussi.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Je regardais mon sang rosir le bois granuleux de l’estrade, alors qu’on me forçait à genoux, mes bras tordus dans le dos, et qu’on énonçait les chefs d’accusation. Je préférais me concentrer sur ça, plutôt que sur ma chemise ouverte ou les visages dans la foule hurlante. J’inspirai en tremblant et fermai les yeux.

J’avais grandi seul, seul au milieu de six frères, dans une famille infiniment pauvre. J’avais toujours été différent, trop mince, trop petit, trop réfléchi. J’étais _Poucet_ , le minuscule, l’inutile, le fardeau. La délicate. Et puis j’étais devenu Poucet le sauveur, le favori du Roi, au prix d’une terreur plus grande que toutes celles qu’aucun enfant de dix ans devrait jamais avoir à côtoyer. J’avais survécu, en pensant avoir traversé le pire. En pensant quitter la désolation et la sauvagerie engrainées dans mon sang pour une civilisation plus juste et plus douce.

Les complots et les manigances de Cour sont plus viles que les loups et la famine des campagnes. Tout était faux, factice et ambivalent, et j’étais devenu un jouet, un trophée exhibé aux dames et aux seigneurs. Le garçon aux bottes magiques. Le petit pourfendeur d’Ogre. Une nausée perpétuelle avait pris racine dans mon ventre, au milieu des ornements et des riches tentures dorées des palais que je visitais les uns après les autres. Alors j’étais revenu dans la maison du mal, dans la tanière de l’Ogre.

Et j’y étais retourné, encore et encore. Quand le monde des hommes m’étouffait de sa malveillance, quand la violence, la férocité de mes semblables me transperçait comme la plus terrible des lames, je me réfugiais là bas, contre la fenêtre du plus grand des Loup. Du Dévoreur d’enfants. Quand ma mère mourut, et que mes frères m’accusèrent de l’avoir tuée de chagrin pour éviter de reconnaître qu’ils s’étaient arrachés tout ce que je leur avais envoyé, la laissant dans le froid et la misère. Quand un homme égorgea sous mes yeux une jeune fille en hurlant de plaisir. Quand je tuai pour le première fois, quand je poignardai l’homme, qui s’était tourné vers moi et avait glissé une main sale et sanglante sur ma poitrine en m’appelant « ma jolie ». Quand la guerre assassina toute la beauté du monde dans mon regard.

L’Ogre était immense, et terrifiant. Sa peau assombrie par le soleil et ses muscles massifs n’étaient rien face à ses mains, face à ses yeux, face à ses dents. Il avait la faim écrite sur le visage, et elle brulait d’un feu noir et inassouvi, toujours, dans son regard. Mais il n’était pas humain. Il était de ces créatures hors du monde, qui défient toutes les lois auxquelles se contraignent les hommes. Il était un mal familier, un mal vaincu, un mal _honnête_. Un mal plus juste, car naturel, immuable. Un mal face auquel je n’aurais pas été amer de céder, de perdre.

Mieux valait la peur que le désespoir. Mieux valait finir dévoré que perdu, perdu au milieu de monstres à visages humains, incapables de changer, de grandir, d’être sauvés.

Après les bottes, je m’étais procuré une lame enchantée, juste par précaution. Je n’étais jamais parvenu à me débarrasser de mon intelligence, de cet esprit observateur, de cette audace, cette ambition, cette étincelle qui m’animait presque malgré moi. Et puis, je l’avais laissé me toucher, et j’avais trouvé une sorcière. Elle m’avait sculpté un collier, un morceau de bois ensorcelé, pendu à mon cou et précieusement glissé sous mes vêtements, qui m’assurerait que jamais plus personne ne songe à m’appeler « ma jolie ». (Jusqu’à aujourd’hui.)

L’Ogre m’appelait _voleur_ , puis il m’a appelé par mon nom et m’a vraiment regardé. J’aimais la sensation du sien, _Caelun_ , sur ma langue. Je sais qu’il me veut, et qu’il ne suffirait que d’un instant de fatigue, d’un instant d’inattention, pour qu’il s’empare de moi, et que je disparaisse à jamais. Cela finira par arriver, il le sait, et moi aussi. L’idée ne me laisse pas complètement indifférent. (J’aurais préféré ça.)

L’orgueil de faire face, l’intégrité, j’étais si fatigué de tout ça. Mourir m’apparaissait parfois comme une promesse de soulagement. Un sommeil plus lourd, plus définitif. Mais Caelun se glissait sous ma peau, et le frisson de défier la Mort, de danser avec le danger qui l’entourait me tirait toujours au-delà. En avant. Plus loin. Jusqu’à, jusqu’à ce que je trébuche, peut-être. Je savais qu’il serait là pour me rattraper. Face à lui je me sentais vivant, je me sentais héros, encore, peut-être, et plus errant. Enfant désabusé, presque adulte et déjà tellement vide. Tellement seul parmi la multitude.

Et Caelun avait poussé, et tiré, et susurré à mon oreille, avide et insatiable, bousculant sans cesse notre relation étroite et tordue, familière et instable, mais sûre. Il voulait que j’admette la brûlure de ses ongles qui tracent sans percer la peau, l’ivresse de ses dents plantées profondément dans mon bras, le relief indélébile de sa faim sur mon corps, la fascination réciproque. J’avais préféré rester autant que possible à distance sure, incertain, terrifié d’admettre, de me mettre dans cette nouvelle sorte de danger, de céder un peu plus de pouvoir, un peu plus de latitude. Ma position face au monde humain, face au monde non humain, était si fragile, déjà. Alors, j’avais pris la fuite, juste un peu trop longtemps, et plus qu’à la merci de la Faim, j’avais fini par tomber à celle de ma propre race. Quelle insoutenable ironie.

Et voilà que me revenait cette irrépressible envie de vomir ce monde d’hypocrites et de destructeurs, cette impossibilité à respirer face à l’insolubilité de l’ordre détraqué des choses. Mes yeux brulaient, comme les cordes brulaient mes poignets dans mon dos, contre le bois abrasif du poteau auquel ils m’avaient attaché, après m’avoir privé des bottes, des _bottes_ qui m’avaient donné mon identité, et du talisman de bois qui me permettait de la garder juste. Je fixai le ciel dégagé pour ne pas avoir à regarder mon corps faux, découvert, montré en spectacle à cette foule immonde, immorale, sans espoir.

Je préférais me rappeler, penser à Caelun, qui dévorait les enfants perdus aussi surement que la forêt les condamnait. Caelun, presque immortel, attaché à des règles différentes, à une nature différente de la mienne, de la nôtre. Nous, êtres humains. Caelun, force indomptable de la nature, dans sa vaste maison ordonnée et confortable, et ses chemises de lin, me brûlant de son regard, les pupilles dilatées, mon sang sur les lèvres…

L’odeur de la fumée m’emplissait la poitrine, envahissant ma gorge, me brouillait la vue. Je toussais, et soudain–

– des hurlements, des cris, des couleurs –

– un fracas terrible et la disparition des flammes dans un souffle immense –

– une ombre gigantesque qui obscurcit le monde –

**« … MIEN. »**

* * * * * * * * * * *

Je serre délicatement la forme presque inerte du garçon en passant la porte, et sourit en songeant que c’est la première fois depuis cette toute première nuit, il y a des années de ça, qu’il en passe le seuil. Dans la maison, je le dépose doucement dans un de mes lourds fauteuils, près du feu, et m’installe à ses pieds. Il est minuscule et blafard dans l’immensité des lieux, sa peau entachée de suie, ses joues sillonnées de larmes. Mes yeux passent un moment sur son corps, ses habits défaits, déchirés comme à dessein, révélant sa peau opaline. La faim enflamme mes nerfs, et la colère consume mes os, mes ongles, mes dents. Je les ravale, et m’empare d’un poignet gracile et abimé par les cordes – marqué, mien – pour très lentement le porter à mes lèvres. J’embrasse les veines bleues qui s’y peignent, et lape le sang qui suinte des coupures fraiches, mon regard cherchant celui du garçon.

Ses yeux sont plus clairs et nus que je ne les ai jamais vus, et sa main tremble légèrement contre mes lèvres. Aucun serment ne me retient, cette fois. Aucune promesse ne me contraint, alors qu’il est là, étalé devant moi, blessé, désarmé, dénudé. Offert, presque.

La faim me mord comme un animal et je convulse presque du besoin de fermer la mâchoire, de dévorer, de posséder, d’anéantir. Mais Poucet n’est plus un enfant, Poucet n’est pas un repas. J’embrasse l’intérieur de son coude, et l’écoute haleter, au bout de mes lèvres, au creux de mes doigts.

Je ne tolérerai pas qu’on me le prenne. Jamais. Il est à moi.

Doucement, je murmure contre son épaule : **« Tu n’est pas une bête, Poucet.** **Je veux ton corps contre le mien, le goût de ton sang dans ma bouche, de ta chair contre ma langue, ton parfum, ton intelligence et ta folie, ta dangerosité et ton audace... »**

Ses mains s’agrippent à mes épaules, ses ongles se plantent dans ma peau, tandis que j’embrasse sa gorge, mes dents pressées avec attention contre sa peau, la faim, avide et sombre, comme une pulsation continue contre mon crâne.

 **«** **Je ne te laisserai** _ **jamais**_ **m’échapper. »** C’est une menace, c’est une promesse, c’est une vérité, et je recule un peu pour mieux voir. Son regard est si noir, tellement noir que mon sang hurle son nom. Il attends, il sait. J’ai gagné cette partie.

 **« Cède et** **a** **ccepte d’être mien,** **maintenant** **. »**

*** * ***

On raconte qu’un jeune enfant aurait triomphé de l’Ogre de la forêt, et ce n’est pas un mensonge. Mais les contes ne s’arrêtent pas toujours où ils en donnent l’air, et leurs fins ne sont pas toujours les plus heureuses. Poucet est revenu chez moi, vainqueur et désespéré, cherchant la mort ou la force de vivre encore. Il m’a menacé, il m’a résisté, il m’a subjugué, il m’a cédé. Vous l’avez abandonné, et je l’ai trouvé.

Poucet n’est plus à vous, il est mien dorénavant.

Souvenez-vous en.


End file.
